The voiceless and the canary
by BlueberryMochita
Summary: A Gabe Saporta fanfiction. Read it. Love it/ hate it. Thank you  :  P.s: Sorry for my bad english :P
1. Chapter 1

Starr Aslan, sluggishly walked out of the bathroom, using her tapering long fingers to untangle her hair. She sit down and started putting on her makeup. "Putting on makeup" is just a way to say it. It was actually just simply eyeliner and mascara.

One more week till the end of the school year, Starr had never been this excited before. To her, school is hell. Friends, who knows who's real and who's not, but either way, they all treat her like trash.

She put on a t-shirt, skinny jeans and her black hoodie, then picked up her bag, leaving the house. Celeste, her only BFF since kindergarten, was there, waving in front on her house.

-Star, guess what?

-What? – She vacantly answered. She doesn't really have to act cute and poppy around Cel. That girl knows her too well.

-Anais invited everyone to her party! You know, THE Anais! The blonde with fake boobs and fake eyelashes ? – The poor girl tried to explain while Starr was giving her the "Who - the – fuck ?" look.

- Really? – Starr answered, looking for a piece of gum in her pathetic bag, ignoring every single things Cel had just said. One way or another, Starr is going to be left out of the guest list, then everyone is going to laugh at her behind her back, THEN she's gonna start being "emo" and thinking about cutting herself, again.

-Are you going or what?

- How can I go when I'm not invited?

-Yello? Earth's calling Aslan! EVERYone, EVERYbody in the whole effing grade!

A smirk appeared on Starr's face. Yeah, everybody, hadn't THE Anais said that Starr is NOT exactly a "body". Therefore, of course she was not invited!

-Celeste! What now? Are you going or not? – Anais, walking toward them, giving Celie a clap on her shoulder. She looked at Starr, and strangely, she smiled, a gentle, candy-sweet smile. – Are YOU going, Starr?

Starr was completely shocked! SHOCKED! It was just the day before, she was treating Starr like garbage. And at that moment, her – Anais blondie, standing there, smiling, asking her to go to her party? Is this a prank?

-Yeah! We're totally gonna be there! Thanks, Anais! Celie quickly answered, before Starr could say any word.

-Oh, it's time for class, we'll talk about this later! I'm hyped that you girls are gonna be there! – She said then skipped into class.

School went by smoothly, she stayed alive, the ONLY thing she's worried about is the party. Anais, what the hell happened to her !


	2. Chapter 2

Starr got dressed. Let's see, still a pair of skinny jeans, a neon pink (Avril's pink!) t-shirt - the ONLY neon colored top she owned, and a hoodie, as usual, oh, and neon color glasses. Well, nothing wrong with trying to be cute for once in her life, right? Celeste is also here, looking terrific in her puffy skirt and her cute white tank top, and getting her hair straighten by Starr.

-OMG! You two are here! I'm sooo excited! Anais says, more like squeak. She appeared a tight black dress, inviting them in. – I even hired a band, Cobra Starship, you know, to heat up the party!

Is she joking, by Cobra Starship, she meant the band whose whose poster is on Starr's bedroom wall?

-Cool! – Cel says, then pull Starr to the kitchen to get some refreshments, she gets herself a lemon soda. Starr sticks with Coke, Diet Coke, she's not fat, she just enjoys Diet Coke more than usual Coke, both are always her top choice of drink.

Starr takes a sip then looks around. Anais's house is HUGE and a little over embellished, with some foods in the corner of the living room, a sparkling, silver disco ball with glittery strings hanging on the ceiling. And, a small "stage" for the band to perfom.

From the corner, she spots a tall guy, looks kinda dumb, and familiar. She has to pick today to wear this pair of glasses? She suddenly realizes he is looking back at her, she feels shy so she turns away immediately. Starr is talking to Cel and some of her classmates, then she feels a hand on her shoulder.

-Hey! I haven't seen you here before! Is this your first time here? – the guy from earlier, she still can't tell who is it. Damn her eyes and the dim light! But his voice sounds extremely familiar. Why can't she remember ?

-Oh, Gabe, you're here! – Paz, a brunette from her Music class, ask him as if she has known him for a long time

-Gabe! Long time no see! –Desdemona, another girl from class, ask "Gabe". Gabe? They meant Gabe as in Gabe – the front man of Cobra Starship? Gabriel Saporta? Is Starr the only one who doesn't "know" as in isn't acquainted with him!

-Hey!-He turns to her- I'm Gabe Saporta, you are…?

-Eh, I mean, I'm Starr Aslan, you can call me Starr.

-Yeah, Starr – Gabe says, scratching his head. Right then, Anais's squeaky shout jumps in between, "Cobra Starship! Get ready boys,… and Vicky." and he gives her goodbye then leaves in a hurry.

The lights go dimmer. A familiar voice comes from the stage.

"Are you all havin' fun ?"

"YEAH!" The whole room goes wild.

Right after, a mesmeric voice comes up. A familiar rhymth starts. Hot mess! Of course it's " Hot Mess " ! So this IS Cobra Starship! And she has just talked to Gabe Saporta, THE Gabe Saporta of Cobra Starship!

- "Cuz you' re a HOT MESS, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like, HOT DAMN lemme make you my boo..." Is it her imagination? Or Gabe Saporta is looks at her whenever he's singing that part?

The party turns out to be quite nice, Cobra's still rocking on stage, with "Good Girls Gone Bad". Starr is melting to Gabe's voice, she always likes his voice, but never this much before. Celeste and her is kinda dancing to the song, which has never happened before tonight! She feels relaxed, carefree, and she's actually having fun.

But life has never gives Starr what she wants.

Another hand on her shoulder. But this one pulls her back and let her falls into the punch behind. She's soaked, and her neon colored glasses drops.

-You think you're so cool, Starr? – Anais. She picks up Starr's glasses, and breaks it into half, that's the only thing Starr bought to look similar to Gabe-one of her idols –There goes your "cute" pair of glasses, or may I say, the only "cute" you own! You're so easy to be fooled, Starr! So naive!

-Aw, little Starr here is just trying to get some attention, right? – Sol, Anais's "BFF" or an exact copy of Anais, says, with a sarcastic tone. – Looks like you failed, cause now you look pathetic, at least, more than usual! Lesbian!

Hundreds of people is making fun of Starr, a guy even pours his half drank soda on her. Starr sees Gabe, looking at her with a almost-pitying gaze. Why wouldn't he be? She can't take it anymore…

She pushs herself up, and runs away, as if she's hiding from something. She should have known. Anais isn't gonna be Ms. Goody Two Shoes for no reason!

Starr slams the door shut. She hits the bathroom. To washed away all the soda on her hair, maybe this pathetic image too.

She's put her foot down. That's it! School stops tomorrow, even if it's not summer vacation yet.


End file.
